Twelve Days of DigiChristmas
by Debbie Dai-chan
Summary: An Inspiration of Christmas of 2001!! MERRY, CHRISTMAS, DARLINGS!! *^_^*


Author's Note:

What do you know? I was happening to listen to the radio, when this kewl song played! _'Twelve Things why Christmas's a Pain to Me!'_ I have a major inspiration to write a Digi-Christmas Song like that. Izzy is spared here. Why? Because he's *special*!! Izzy and I will sing the whole song, and the Digidestined and Digimon will sing _(more like screaming out)_ their own lines. Enjoy!! 

I don't own Digimon: Digital Monsters, but NO ONE had said that I *can't* torture them . . . heheheheheh . . . 

Twelve Days of Digi-Christmas!  
By Debbie (Dai-chan)

Debbie (Dai-chan) and Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi are seating on lounge chairs, rocking back and forth to the music . . .

_On the First Day of Digi-Christmas . . . _

_Tai and Agumon are in their winter clothes, searching for something_

"Where can we find a Christmas Tree in the Digital World?!"

_On the Second Day of Digi-Christmas . . . _

_Michael and Betamon are watching out from a window_

"What're that white flakes that fall from the sky, Michael?"

"Oh, a Woodmon!"

_On the Third Day of Digi-Christmas . . . _

_Sora and Biyomon are fussing with miles of cords of ugly lights_

"Darn kids, tangling the lights . . ."

"Whee, it's snowing!"

"Get over here! You will make us *happy*!!"

_On the Fourth Day of Digi-Christmas . . . _

_Ken and Wormon are staring at a huge fruitcake on a table_

"Whoever made fruitcakes shall suffer."

"Where is that Christmas Tree, Tai?!"

"Oh, that storm is looking really *big*!"

"Gotcha!!"

_On the Fifth Day of Digi-Christmas . . . _

_Kari and Gatomon are worrying over tons of cards_

"AH!! A paper cut!"

"Hand me that knife, Wormon."

"Hold still, Woodmon! I'm hanging the lights, all right?! Don't make us mad!"

" _'Attention, a really *big* snow storm is coming over to the Digital World . . .'_ "

"Hey, that Woodmon is not looking very Christmas-y . . "

_On the Sixth Day of a Digi-Christmas . . . _

_Joe and Gomamon groan at the letters_

"What, a bill for that Woodmon?!"

"Whose card is that?"

_(Stabbing noises)_

"Don't ever think about running away with my lights, you hear me?!"

" _'Oh, make it a blizzard . . . Me bad'_ "

"What do you mean, we have to pay for that Woodmon, Joe?!"

_On the Seventh Day of Digi-Christmas . . . _

_Cody and Armadillomon are curiously looking at an interesting container_

"Oooo! Eggnog!"

"$500 for food?! What are dollars?"

"It's from Myotismon . . . "

"Ah! Broken knife!"

"What, one light is out?! Aw, screw it!"

"Must make a Snowmon . . ."

"Look, that Woodmon is running away!"  
  


_On the Eighth Day of Digi-Christmas . . . _

_Yolei and Hawkmon are trying to quiet down the Digibabies_

"We want *this* and *this* and *this* for Digi-Christmas!"

_(smacking noises)_ "Nice taste, but needs more eggs." __

"Oh, I mean 500 yen. Me bad."

"Naked?!?!?!?! AHAHAHHAH!! Burn that card!!!"

"Where is that Jackhammer?!"

"Get that Woodmon back!! We have to *fix* that lousy light!"

"I think it's a bad idea to go out in the blizzard, Michael . . ."

"Pepper Breath!"

_On the Ninth Day of Digi-Christmas . . ._

_Mimi and Palmon are running around berserk in the kitchen_

"What do you mean, the Dark Masters are coming?!?!?!"

"Why do you want a Digital World Playstation Game?! It's lame!!" __

"Need more Eggnog!!"

"All right, who did buy a half-ton fruitcake for 39.8 yen?!"

"Is sending Christmas Cards a tradition or a curse?"

_(Jackhammer noise)_

"NO!! MY LIGHTS!!!"

"How come it never snows there in Japan? It's fun here!" __

"Aw, Woodmon's in ashes!! Now, we have to find another Christmas Tree!!"

_On the Tenth Day of Digi-Christmas . . . _

_Davis and Veemon are driving in a full parking lot_

"Get outta my way, you road hog!! That parking lot is *mine*!!"

"Ah, you burned the turkey, Mimi!!"

"Don't ask me if we can buy 'Uncle John's Absolutely Absorbing Bathroom Reader' for you!"

"Hic-cup! Siiiiiiiiiingin' iiiiiiiiiin the snoooooooooooo - Hic-cup!"

"Darn kids, wanting all the toys!! They should've gone to Toy Town, for the sake! Saves yen!"

"I'm *not* sending any Christmas Cards!!"

_(Coughing noises) _"Argh!!! Where is a nuclear bomb when you need one?!"

"Pass the flashlights, Biyomon!! We blew a fuse!"

"Where's Betamon? Oh, looky, a Snowmon!"

"Yoo-hoo, Cherrymon! Come over here! We have a surprise for you!"

_On the Eleventh Day of Digi-Christmas . . . _

_TK and Patamon look disgusted with the messes left over from Christmas_

"All right, who will clean up that vomit??"

"You stole my place!! That means WAR!!!!"

"We hate leftovers!!"

_(Wailing noises)_

_ZZZZZZZZ-ZZZZZZ-zzzzzzzzzzzz . . . ._

"Five hundred, twenty-one bills?! Thanks goodness we Japanese don't celebrate Christmas."

"Quit sending any more Christmas Cards of yourself to me, Davis!!"

"The God of Fruitcake has defeated me!! *weeps*" __

"Cherrymon is really cute with flashlights."

"I won the Snowmon contest!! Too bad, Frigimon!! HAHAHAH!!!"

"Don't make me 'Pepper Breath' you, Cherrie!!"

_On the Twelfth Day of Digi-Christmas . . . _

_Matt and Gabumon have microphones in their hands/paws_

"Let's sing Christmas Carols!!"

"Not if you want to search for your heart, _*Oniichan*_!"

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!! DIE, YOU SUNDAY DRIVER!!"

"Screw dinner. Let's order Chinese!"

"SILENCE!!!!"

"Ouch, a hangover . . . Need some Aspirin . . ."

"Ah, paper cut!"

"Hehe, now, to send pictures of Mimi waking in the morning . . . hehehe . . ." 

"Hey, Kari, can we send that fruitcake to Debbie?"__

"If you want to help, Matt, buy more Christmas Lights!!"

"I'm Betamon, not Snowmon, Blondie!!"

"Let's burn down Christmas Trees and earn some money!"

*sweatdrops*

Merry Christmas!!! HAHAH - ACK *runs away from angry digifans throwing fruits and vegetables* OUCH!!! That fruitcake *hurts*!!! ^_^;;;;;


End file.
